No School Like This
by Nerdy Athletic
Summary: Percy is a junior going to his third high school, being kicked out of the other two. In the Long Island school, Percy and the gang meet up. All with special abilities, but not totally liking it. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: I know I have given up on my last two stories but I intend to stay with this one. This story was inspired by the 'special' Goode High School stories by The Artemis and HAZEL DAUGHTER OF HADES. I like those stories and hope mine compares. **

**I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS OR ANY OF HOODIE ALLEN'S SONGS.**

** Percy's POV**

"_Where you want it though? In your home, in your home. On the phone on the ph.." _The alarm on my phone woke me up as it blasted No Interruption.

"Percy, get up and turn off that stupid song off. You have to drive to that new school today," My mom yelled to me.

"Alright," I said as I stopped the music, "I'm up" I said back. Today is the Sunday before the first day of school at this new place I'm going to. This will be the third high school I'm trying in three years. It's on Long Island in between a bunch of peaceful strawberry farms; At least that's what the brochure said after my mom had to look it up.

"Hey mom," I said as I walked out of my room, "What's up?"

"You, sir, need to leave in five minutes if you want to be there for the first night bonfire. It's already eleven o'clock and they said to be there at one thirty to get enough time to unpack the cars."

Shit. It is eleven. I grabbed an apple and started for the door, but not before saying goodbye. "Bye mom, gotta go."

Then while we were hugging goodbye she said, "Be careful Percy. Please text me every night and tell me if anything is wrong. I want to know as much as you will let me. Don't forget anything me or your dad has taught you. And above all, remember that I love you Percy."

"Bye mom. I love you to."

_ The next couple hours were boring. For my seventeenth birthday present my dad, who I see only once every two months or so, got me a brand new 2012 Maserati Granturismo. After I got in the car I took the reverse commute from my New York City apartment to the High school campus on the north shore on Long Island. The trip took an would have taken an hour had there been no traffic, but with my luck there was the Sunday get home traffic and also there was an accident on one of the bridges so it ended up taking two hours and a half to get to the campus and now I am just pulling into a spot with the number of my cabin in it.

The brochure was right. It actually is really beautiful here. As I pulled up there was a gate where the guard there took my name and gave me some papers which included my school schedule, parking sticker, a map, apartment info, and a key. Next he opened the gate and let me in. The apartments were all in a huge circle, and I mean huge, all facing outwards. This was to allow the common ground, field, quad, picnic area, whatever you want to call a large area of grass for public use, to be accessible for all students. I pulled into my spot and got out of the car. I noticed that I was on the opposite side of the circle from the entrance. As I got out, I saw someone fall down while carrying a bunch of bags. He had on a black shirt with a skull on it and black jeans. I decided to go help since he was only a couple doors down.

"Hey. Looks like you need a little help," I said as I took one of the bigger bags off of his chest, "My name is Percy."

"Nico," he replied standing and shaking my hand, "apartment 378, junior. I don't recognize you, are you new?"

"Yeah. First year junior. Apartment 380. How long you been here?"

"Third year. Ever since they figured out that I can basically disappear in shadows."

"Well it isn't really surprising by the way you dress." I joked. After that the tension between me and Nico loosened up and we became pretty fast friends. After we finished unpacking his Audi A4 we moved onto my stuff and filled my apartment. Next we unpacked the actual bags and set up the apartments. By the time we were done it was already four o'clock, the bonfire/ intro party was already half an hour in. Looks like me and my new best friend were going to make a big entrance.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alrighty guys, I think I will make an update day, Monday. I know you hate ANs so I will make this quick. I know a bunch of you saw this story and only 1 of the lot reviewed, and that hurts! I feed off your reviews and need them for inspiration. So please, please, please a million times please review this chapter.**

** I Don't Own The Percy Jackson and The Olympians Series**

** Percy POV**

After Nico and I realized the time we each ran into our respective apartments and got dressed for a beach party. As I walked out of my apartment I noticed that, once again, Nico is wearing all black. A black Pittsburgh Pirate flat brim hat, black polo, regular black jeans and black and grey Osiris sneakers. I am wearing a plaid sky blue and pale lime green hat with a white background, a pale lime green button down shirt rolled up to above my elbows, the inside of the shirt is sky blue, light blue cargo shorts, and last but not least, Jordan 5 metallic white and silver sneakers. As I made eye contact with Nico, we started to run to the beach.

Luckily the beach isn't far away from the circle so we made it in only about a minute and thirty seconds. While walking onto the beach, I see that they are just lighting the fire. Nico and I are thankful and try and slip into the "ooohhh"ing and "aaaaahhhhh"ing crowd, unnoticed.

"That worked well," Nico says as we fist bump. We walk around with the dispersing crowd and look for someone to talk to.

"Man, you have to tell me how so many hot chicks get messed up," I say to Nico after five minutes of wondering around with him, just admiring everyone.

"I know," he starts, "Do you think that they are messed up because they are hot, or hot because they are messed up?"

"Don't know, or care."

"Good point." Nico says as a beautiful girl walks past the bench we were sitting on.

"Please Nico, give me information." I say, looking to see if any of these girls are worth risking talking to on the first day. I want to know what to talk about with a girl before using an icebreaker and landing myself in the "Player" category.

"I don't know where to start," Nico tells me.

"How about with the girl dragging her boyfriend over here!"

"Oh! That would be Juniper. She is a nature freak, great at planting, against global warming, and all that jazz; but she's cool once you are used to that stuff," he says as she arrives.

"Hello Nico. Did you finish packing?" She seems very chipper. "I was just wondering because I know this idiot didn't."

"Yes, actually, I am, and it is all thanks to my friend right here," he pats me on the shoulder, "And Tsk, Tsk, why am I not surprised," Nico says talking to the obvious boyfriend, "Always a little unorganized." The guy was wearing a Rasta cap, had a brown chinstrap beard, tye dye t-shirt, khaki shorts, and white sandals. Actually his hair reminds me of a friend I use to have when I was in Yancy Academy in sixth grade.

"Well I'm sorry I didn't have a helping hand Nico," he starts, "But at least I didn't come sprinting into the bonfire ceremony thirty minutes late."

"Oh be quiet Grover," was his smart response.

"Grover Underwood?" I ask finally butting in.

"Huh?" he says turning to me, "Wait, is that... Percy?

"The one and only," I say standing up and initiating a bro hug thing, "How has it been G-man? And who's the girlfriend?" I ask

"It's been great. After we got the boot I transferred to the middle school here and haven't missed a semester since. It's great here and they even have vegetable enchil-," he stopped, finally realizing what I said, "Girlfriend? No, no, no, that's Juniper Forester. We met my first year here and have been best friends ever since. Right Juniper?" He asked her. But as he turns, she runs.

"Sheesh man, lady troubles on the first day. I think that's a new record, Grover," Said Nico.

"Ugghhh, see you later Percy, Nico," he starts running in the direction that Juniper ran, "What did I do this time."

"Is this how it is with everyone?" I ask Nico, still a little surprised at the huge energy displayed by everyone.

"Pretty much, but you get used to it," Nico states as he leans back against the bench, "And it's about to get a lot worse for you."

"What do you mean?" I ask, but it's too late.

"HEY STOLLS!" Nico yells across the bonfire. Next thing I know I see two twins walking up.

"NICO!" The one on the right started, "What's goin' on kid? Haven't seen you in a summer."

"Not much, but I did manage to find a new recruit."

"I knew that, think we would give up the chance to find out more about the newbies?"

"Good point" He mutters

"So," they turn their attention to me, "Perseus, how is it in New York?"

"What?" I say confused, "How do you know that I'm from New York?"

They just shrugged, "Your driver's license."

After checking my pockets I realize that the wallet they are holding in their hands is mine, but before I could get up and take it back, they threw it at me and walked away. "Who were those guys?"

"Those were the Stoll twins, Travis and Connor; they are the clowns of the campus. Be sure to watch your stuff around them."

All I could think after that meeting was how weird of a year this is going to be.

**Chapter 2 for you. I hope I didn't offend any girls with that. Just please review this story and maybe if I get a lot of reviews I will update before the weekend. And don't be afraid to PM me any questions you don't see fit for a review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again. I would like to formally say that my time of crisis is over. After my finals, graduation, and first two weeks of camp I am now able to write again. Hopefully that last break will be the last. **

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Anything**

**Percy's POV**

"_Where you want it though? In your home, in your home. On the phone on the ph.." _The alarm on my phone woke me up as it blasted No Interruption. As I grabbed my phone to turn it off, I notice I am in a strange room. It has hardwood floors and a rug around the bed that I slept in. This is certainly not my room back in the city. I rolled over and looked at the clock to see that it was 7:31. Then my mind flooded with memories of the past two days. Saying bye to Mom, arriving at the Long Island School, meeting Nico and learning his ability, _the bonfire. _Oh geez, the bonfire. After the Stolls it was just a whirlwind of people, then stories of those people, new people then new stories, more people and more and more stories. It was fun though. I met Katie Gardner, Travis and Connors favorite victim, Jason Grace, who has an older sister - Thalia, Charles Beckendorf and Silena Beauregard the long time couple, going since middle school. Also I met Chris Rodriguez and Clarisse La Rue, dating since last year, Will Solace and Malcolm Trouver, the top two in the class, aspiring doctor and psychiatrist. Next is a group of four people, Leo Valdez, Piper Mclean, Hazel Levesque, and Frank Zhang, all just got here last year. Last, but definitely not least was 'The cream of the crop of the social scene' as Nico put it. They were Luke Castellan, Thalia Grace, Jason's older sister, and Annabeth Chase. When I talked to them I choked over almost every sentence. Not my fault, Annabeth was too hot and was distracting me.

After I met everyone I danced for an hour or so then turned in early, 11:45. I can actually say that it helped though, no morning headache. I decide to just put on some basketball shorts and a V-neck and grab my books and an apple then head on out to my 8:00 class, business.

On the way to the buildings, I run into Thalia who was looking down and walking slowly. This will be fun.

"Good morning, sunshine," I say, a little louder than necessary.

"mofadfhd." Was all I got in return.

Too easy, "Feel bad about mocking me about going to sleep at 11:45 yet?"

No response. I decide to bump her a little bit, testing her temper. NOT a good idea.

"ONE MORE THING JACKSON AND YOUR HEAD IS GETTING PUNCHED IN," she yelled at me.

Not meaning to I cracked up laughing. This puzzled her. "What's wrong now?" She asked.

About thirty seconds later I replied with, "Your reaction, I think people could hear it in New York City!"

"Oh, be quiet. I'm not a morning person," she said tiredly, "Actually, I feel pretty damn tired," she said as she leaned and put all her weight on me.

"Ooof," I said as I took the initial blow, "Fine, wanna play that game?" I say as I lift her up over my shoulder and start running around while she bangs on my back. I slow down but still don't put her down. "What class do you have first?" I ask.

"Business," she says, sounding like a little kid who was just denied a toy they really wanted.

"Same. What a coincidence. You wanna lift to the classroom?"

"Ha ha ha, now put me down before anyone sees. I don't need Annabeth making fun of me for the rest of the year." she grumbles. Since we were just about at the building I let her down. Once I do this, she punches me playfully in the arm, smiles at me, and runs into the building. Looks like I found someone to walk to business with.

**Okay, there's chapter three. I know it's really short, but my parents are forcing me off earlier than I want to. Please review and make my day. New update time is Sunday night eastern time. **

**If you want next chapter in Nico's POV, tell me because I'm already considering, but if you want to keep it in Percy's then tell me. No Annabeth POV yet so don't ask. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey people. Sorry about last week, I was in Chicago and not able to write. But now I'm back and it will be all good. I would do Nico's POV right now, but I have no good ideas for it. So instead I will just do Percy's again. If anyone has anything to help me, please do leave it in a review or PM me. It will make me a better writer and improve your reading experience. So now that that is done, here is a hangout in the backyard. **

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

**Percy's POV**

Ugghhh. Day one is over. See, the way the schedule works is that each student has, at a minimum, has 7 classes, four main subjects, one P.E. and two electives. Each school day has 6 periods, not including lunch. Every day the electives switch, so on One days I have business, but on Two days I have marine biology. The timetable is

_First Period: 8:00-8:50_

_ Second Period: 9:00-9:50_

_ Third Period: 10:00-10:50_

_ Fourth Period: 11:00-11:50_

_ Lunch: 12:00-12:50_

_ Fifth Period: 1:00-1:50_

_ Sixth Period: 2:00-2:50_

Today I figured out that Thalia is my only friend in business. Though, she did say that everyone else has it tomorrow. She says that it's the most popular elective for juniors and seniors so they have two classes each day, while with every other elective is one class a day. My next class is math, with Thalia, Nico, and Annabeth. While talking with everyone at the party, and Thalia in business, I figured out that Nico is also in that top group in the social ladder, but just likes to be alone sometimes. In math, I found out that I'm with these guys for the whole rest of the day. Next was science and social studies before lunch. After lunch is the best part of my schedule, English then P.E. In this school you have two options for gym, you could either take the generic gym class or you could take the aquatics class. But because of my "special connection" with water, I took the gym class, as did everyone else in my circle of friends. I love the water and plan to use the lake a lot during the year, just in private.

**I know it's really short, but it's all I could do in this chapter for planning reasons ;). If not later, tomorrow there will be another chapter. I'm sorry about not updating in a while but I've been traveling a lot and have not been able to write. **

**On another note tomorrow I will be seeing a private screening of Pitch Perfect, a new movie coming out in October. This is a special opportunity given to a teen travel camp that I happen to attend. Universal studios decided to let us be a test group and the trailer looks really good so maybe, just maybe, I will have fun after coming back from a long, rainy cruise, camping, and Chicago. **

**Don't forget to review and tell me what you think**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys. Sorry for being late again. Football just started last week, same time as the last week of camp so I was very tired all week. More info will be at the bottom and thank you. P.S. the seeds of the plot are being planted in this chapter.**

** REALLY SHORT BUT WANTED TO PUT ****SOMETHING UP**

** Percy's POV**

A month. It's been a month. Wow, it feels like yesterday I got my papers from the security guard. Turns out that the classes here are really laid back. Turns out that all the teachers happen to be alumni, and all have really cool abilities. Actually there are two teachers here from every graduating class, but it seems that you cant teach over 9 years here, no one knows why, not even Annabeth.

Aaaahhhhhhh Annabeth. She and I have gotten really close over the past month. Other than Business we walk to every class together. She is really nice, really smart, and really beautiful. I have to concentrate really hard while I'm around her just to hear what she says, otherwise I would get lost looking into the grey eyes she possesses. Many people have told me that I have great eyes, but I don't think mine even compare to hers.

When I asked her about the teachers she said that no one really knows why they have the 9 year rule and why they only take alumni, but the one think she has heard, is that every teacher here has either been number 1 or 2 in their classes, including combat. While here I learned that every Friday night, the seniors have a mandatory class at a secret building somewhere in the woods where they have to spar each other using their abilities. They say that some people have almost died in the arena. It sounds really weird why they would make us do this, but it seems that's what they have done since the beginning of the school. There are even stands where the teachers watch. It is all just a little suspicious to me why they would do this to teenagers, but I try to ignore it. I figure the less I hear about other's abilities, the less I will have to tell about my own and that's exactly how I like it.

**Sorry it was really short. It's just that I got writer's block in the middle of the first sentence. Can anyone guess what is eventually going to happen?**

** Also while I was away I had and idea for a story that, if I write it, will be called The Army of the Dead and the draft of the summary goes like this:**

_**In The Last Olympian when Nico says there is a revolt in the underworld, who fights it? Percy finds out when he is put alongside Perseus, Achilles, Heracles, Orion, Jason, Odysseus, Theseus, and Daedalus in the next undead war**_

** If you like it please tell me so I can put some thought into it, maybe if you want to ask to co-author.**

** P.S. Pitch Perfect was hilarious and had a great storyline and I urge you to see it when it comes out October 5****th****, in the U.S. at least. **


	6. Chapter 6

**It's good to be back. Finally after 3 months and one day I have decided to write again. I would like to thank Rick Riordan for his wonderful inspiration in the form of The Mark of Athena. Waited a month and a half on the reserved list for the book, but it was totally worth it. Hopefully now that I have been in school for a couple months now I will be able to write a little better and a lot longer chapters. Here goes nothing, starting with a POV I have yet to do. P.S. to book freaks I am a lineman. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

**Nico's POV**

I hate Mondays. Especially when you have the toughest class in the school: Ancient Mysteries. This is an elective course I was suggested to take because of my ability. Luckily I am with the smartest of my friends, Annabeth. After I drag my tired as hell body from bed, walk with Percy and Thalia for a couple seconds, and walk to the history building, I sit next to Annabeth who is on her phone.

Since she hasn't even noticed me I shake her shoulders real fast, forcing her to scream and me to crack up. "If your-" laugh "scream wasn't enough, I'm pretty sure your face covered it," I said as I continued to laugh.

"Shut up Nico. Just be happy my phone didn't break," she said sounding sour. Now that I thought about it, last night while we were hanging at Luke's I saw that Annabeth has been attached to her phone. _Like Percy when I saw him earlier. _I hear Percy missed out on the party last night while serving a house arrest detention for missing a homework in social studies. Tsk tsk tsk.

"Hey Annabeth, how is Percy doing?" I asked.

She was so surprised at the words I had uttered she almost dropped her phone again and said, "What? How did you know I was texting him?"

"Considering while you are together you never stop talking and that you were in the same state last night while he was on house arrest for the night, even I could figure it out." I replied.

"Well we've just become close in the past month. He is sweet, funny, charming, athletic, focused, and pretty hot if you ask about 99% of the female population in the school."

"Well if you ask most of the guys they'll say that Luke is getting pretty mad that his girlfriend is in non-stop contact with another guy. I hear he is planning something on Percy, he even got his cousins in on it." I said, stressing 'cousins'. It was common knowledge that Luke and Percy were good friends for about a week until Luke noticed Annabeth and Percy had sprouted a tight friendship. They had an almost fist fight and ever since they haven't said a word to each other.

"No way. I don't think he would go to those measures. The last time the three of them worked on something together Grover had to live in your apartment for a month," she said.

"I know. Seems like the little green monster is going to make Percy move out." That was all I got to say because the next second the teacher walked into the room, but Annabeth secretly kept talking to Percy.

Later in gym, the deed had been done. Luke and the Stolls had concocted a prank so bad, I had a tenant for at least three months. Every time Percy, or anyone for that matter, tried to use anything, including the floors, a torrent of water hit them. Ingenious as it is I was surprised that Luke went that far.

"Alright class," Mr. Baller said, "Since it's the last day of the football unit and our last day outside until spring I have decided to let you guys play a game of tackle. Straight schoolyard football down to the two most able players as captains, Luke and Percy."

Once he was finished everyone burst into cheers. Percy and Luke went and stood in front of the crowd, which includes me, the Stolls, Grover, Annabeth, Juniper, Thalia, Katie, Hazel, and Piper.

Luke grabbed the ball from Percy's hands and said, "Mine first, you can pick," harshness visible in his voice.

"If you wish," Percy says back, "Nico and Grover get over here."

"Stolls, let's go"

Percy looked at Luke then to the people who haven't been picked yet, mostly at Annabeth, then says, "Thalia, Piper c'mon over."

"Annabeth and Katie come over here," Luke says, obviously focusing more on his girlfriend. "Only one of 'em Percy."

"I know. Come over here Juniper," I think Percy is just trying to make Grover happy.

"Hmmmm..." Luke says joking around. Hazel just walked over and shoved him as she passed, laughing the whole way.

The only thing to wait for now, except for Mr. Baller to tell us to go in is the inevitable fight: Percy vs. Luke.

**Well there's a not short chapter. Wouldn't call it long but it's 11 after an intense wrestling practice, so basically I should be passed out by now so be happy you are getting anything. **

** Suggestions are always welcome, please leave them. And if you still want me to write that story I wrote a summary for then tell me. **


End file.
